Various air movement devices have been utilized to generate an air stream. Many of these devices have been used to specifically create an air stream for the purpose of cooling a user.
The normal use of a conventional device is to provide a cooling sensation to the user by passing a current of air generated by the air moving device over the skin of an individual. The current of air that passes over an individual serves to increase the convective heat loss of the body through the natural evaporative process of moisture (e.g. sweat) on the skin. The greater the amount of evaporation, the greater the cooling sensation.
Many conventional devices are positioned either on the floor, a tabletop, or desktop. The area that the air stream effects is fixed based on the single air stream being exhausted over a fixed area by the device. FIG. 1 shows a conventional fixed air movement device 100 and the effect on user 102 regarding the stationary characteristic of the generated air stream 104. As shown, fixed air moving device 100 generates a stationary air stream 104. Air stream 104 will have its desired effect on user 102 provided that user 102 is within the effected coverage area 106 of air stream 104. If user 102 should move to an area 108 outside of coverage area 106 of air stream 104, the intended purpose of fixed air movement device 100 is nullified. In order to direct the air stream to a different area using a conventional device, the user typically needs to physically re-position the device. Thus these conventional devices will not allow multiple users in multiple locations to simultaneously experience the cooling sensation provided by the device.
Oscillating mechanisms have been incorporated for use with air moving devices. Oscillation allows the air stream to be constantly swept across a larger area, thus increasing the coverage area of the air stream. This allows the user to relocate within a larger air stream coverage area without the need to physically move the device.
Air moving devices that rely solely on an oscillation mechanism for an increased air stream coverage area have two distinct disadvantages. First, the effects experienced by the user are intermittent, in that the oscillation mechanism redirects the air stream in a direction away from the user for a period of time during an oscillation cycle. Second, as the air stream sweeps across an area, objects within the area are effected in an undesired manner. FIG. 2 shows a conventional oscillating air movement device 200. As shown, air movement device 200 generates air stream 204 that is moved within coverage area 206 by virtue of the oscillating motion 210 of oscillating air movement device 200. User 202 can now be located within the larger area 206 and benefit from the cooling effect of air movement device 200. It should be noted, however, that the cooling effect that user 202 will experience from air stream 204 will be intermittent, in that the user 202 will only feel the effects of air stream 204 when it is in area 206a and the user 202 will not feel the desired cooling effects when air stream 204 moves to an area 206b, 206c where user 202 is not positioned. The intermittent characteristic of the effect that air stream 204 has on user 202 decreases the efficiency of the cooling sensation on user 202.
As shown in FIG. 2, any object that is within coverage area 206 will be affected by air stream 204. As a result, loose objects, such as paper that are within area 206, may be moved as air stream 204 passes. This may not be desirable as these objects can be dislodged from their intended place. Further, this means that any dust, pollen or dander within coverage area 206 will be disturbed and airborne as air stream 204 passes. This dust and debris can be detrimental to, for example, respiratory conditions.
What is needed is an air movement device that allows the air stream to be divided into multiple streams and directed to multiple areas simultaneously. What is also needed is an air movement device that allows the user the option of fixing these multiple air streams or the ability to oscillate these multiple air streams as desired. What is also needed is an air circulation device that further allows the oscillation feature to be adjustable to increase and/or decrease the coverage area of oscillation, and allow the generated air stream to return to the user's position more frequently during oscillation cycle. In short, what is needed is an air movement device that would allow the user the choice of fixed, enhanced oscillation and multi-directed air streams.